


Broken Light and Shattered Forms

by rainsona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, alternate universe - gem au, things get better I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsona/pseuds/rainsona
Summary: “Not all gems are created equal.That was the sad truth I learned when I was assigned as a slave to another gem.That was my first and last setback.”





	Broken Light and Shattered Forms

“PEARL! GET YOUR PITIFUL SELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHATTER YOU!!”

The abrasive tongue of Emerald never ceased to threaten her Pearl whenever she was the least bit impatient with any sort of problem, and it had gotten to the point of being a habit.

As per usual.

“AH! R-RIGHT! I’m coming, Emerald!!”

Pearl, more specifically a Green Pearl was still not immune to her empty threats, even after dealing with her outbursts for hundreds of years. They collected themself and walked two steps behind the larger gem, and tilted their head to the floor.

The light translucent pieces of fabric that hung off of their chest and curved around their arms made the slightest “swish” noise as they walked, as if it was an incoherent whisper.

How they wished they couldn’t make a sound...

The pristine, stainless floor of the hall had suddenly become quite interesting.

“I swear on My Diamond, when I helped eradicate those rebel forces and earned recognition all across homeworld all those hundreds of years ago I would’ve expected to be given a Pearl who at least KNOWS to not get distracted by something meaningless outside of a WINDOW. You’re an absolute disappointment, you know that right?”

It was stupid of them to do, they knew. But their next decision was even more so.

They didn’t answer.

“HEY!! Look at your superior when they’re talking to you, you useless piece of ROCK!”

They realized their mistake as soon as they felt a large hand grip the back of their head and neck.

_“Do I need to teach you another lesson?”_

A bead of sweat rolled down the smaller gems cheek, and their eyes tentatively moved towards the cold, unforgiving green pools of their owner. Her lips were curled into a disgusting snarl that almost formed the ghost of a smile.

The Pearl knew of her sadistic tendencies, and saw it best to comply. They weren’t sure if their thin frame was being lifted off the floor, or if they were simply weak in the knees.

“N-No My Emerald.”

“Good.”

After being shoved back onto the floor, they didn’t dare exhale in her presence as they continued down the long cavernous hallway.

The pearl knew that this sickening routine that had continued for so many years wasn’t normal.

They knew their existence was torture.

Every Pearl knew they were being mistreated, deep down.

Few even acknowledged it. But only the Green Pearl themself wanted to change that cycle of abuse.

And if _that_ desire ever left their innermost thoughts, they would certainly be shattered, or worse.

So they kept quiet, and folded their mottled hands in front of the accursed Blue Diamond insignia that was branded on their torso.

Keep a cold face, follow your orders, and maybe you won’t be broken.

And yet, still, their hate was aflame and _scalding._

* * *

 

“Now, do I have to remind you what exactly this mission is for?”

The Pearl craned their head forward to face Emerald in all of her slimy glory.

“You… you never told me, My Emerald.”

The face that she made in return reeked of disappointment and dissatisfaction, and it caused a singularity of anxiety to open up in Pearls stomach.

“Honestly what do I have to do to make you be useful? I guess I’ll have to tell you again… what a waste of time.”

The Pearl fidgeted with their thumbs. For some reason, they weren’t able to remain still like all the other servants on the colony.

They truly were good for nothing.

“WE and by WE I mean only myself and another squadron of gems, NOT you, are going to do a large scouting operation on the nearby moon system to see if it’s fit for colonization! Isn’t that just _exciting?~_ ”

As she finished her sentence, she took her Pearls hands in an uncharacteristically gentle manner and pressed them together. No matter how many times it happened, this show of false affection would lull them into a sense of security. They cherished the moments like the fool they were, only to have them ripped away shortly after.

As was routine.

“It sounds exciting, yes! It’s a shame I won’t be going with you.”

Those words were facetious, as they were actually holding on to that small sliver of hope that they would have some time away from her…

But they were quickly woken up with a slap to the face.

“AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU WON'T BE COMING WITH ME?!”

They blinked away a few tears and ignored the burning sensation on their cheek, and forced themself to look up at the bigger gem.

“I-I’m sorry!! Im sorry, y-you said “not you” so I thought that meant-“

“You GOOD FOR NOTHING- AUGH I MEANT that I would be doing all the WORK and you would do your “job” of pleasing me, you ungrateful snob!! WAS, I, NOT, CLEAR?!”

“Yes” they wanted to say.

“I hope you shatter” they wanted to say.

“Clear as crystal, My Emerald.”

If there was a god, they prayed to them that one day they be able to cry without her terrifying green pupils boring holes into their very form.

“You’re lucky that you’re able to make me happy every now and again.”

A long finger curled under their pale green chin, and tugged their head forward.

“Otherwise I would have no use for you. Be happy that I keep you around and so kindly allow you to grace my presence.”

She lowered her hand and smiled that fake sickly sweet smile of hers, showing off her intense canines.

“Now. Let’s go to the loading dock, shall we? It’s going to be a while before we take off, so you might as well make yourself _comfortable.”_

As if comfort was possible in the pearl’s existence.

The two of them walked in tune with each other in the brightly lit corridor until they reached a door. Emerald placed her hand on the scanner which opened up to an even larger dock, with a gigantic opening that spanned from one side to another that had a thin forcefield separating them and the vast expanse that was deep space. The stars that dotted the pitch black velvet scape winked at the large ship and the many gems that were going about their business down below. A Dendritic Agate was giving orders to a squadron of Quartzes who, from what the pearl could tell, were less than pleased with their current lecture they were receiving. Agates did tend to be annoying, but no gem dared to cross them nonetheless. A few feet over, and the pearl saw a group of four peridots muttering amongst themselves about something or another relating to gem material and kindergartening.

“Pearl.”

“Yes?”

“I have to go assume my place as the leader of this mission and discuss some important matters, but where I’m going, you can’t come.”

“Oh, I understand!”

FINALLY some time away from her!

A small smile even managed to sneak its way onto their face.

“I don’t want you messing anything up while I’m with the others, I need to make a good impression.”

Of course she had to find a way to belittle them.

“Ah-“

“NOW. Stay here, and if I find out that you mucked something up like you usually do, you _know_ what happens next.”

They knew what happened all too well. They nodded, and assumed the posture they usually had when in front of their superiors. Emerald spun on her heels and whisked her cape as she left to board the ship, and she made sure that said cape whacked them on their pointy nose… which subsequently scrunched up at the rude gesture.

She was out of sight.

FINALLY they could sigh in relief and not get berated.

After standing around for a minute or two, their curious eyes started to wander. They looked around at the room with its Blue Diamonds on the walls, at the rubies who marched over to their places, and became so caught up in the scenery that they didn’t notice the presences that had assumed a place next to them, which caused them to jolt in surprise once they noticed how close they were. One, the larger, was a gem that seemed familiar... but not quite. A Topaz, albeit shorter than their usual stature was facing forward and listening to the tiny voice that came from smaller gem chatting away on top their head. They knew they were a Topaz by the shape of their gem that was nestled on their left calf, but the one thing that struck the pearl the most was they were lacking the usual yellow hue their gem type typically possessed.

They were _blue._

And with things that were new, came the Pearls most embarrassing feature.

**“Blue Topaz, hardness of eight. Used for diplomatic and luxury missions, and characterized typically by their enhanced speed.”**

The Topaz looked down at the Pearl, and their cheeks deepened with a cerulean blush. The gem that was sitting on their head paused, then exuded a bubbly laugh.

“O-Oh my STARS I am SO SORRY-“ pearl said as they covered their mouth, “I- I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I can’t really control… oh my-“

The short gem’s laughter subsided, but their amusement didn’t leave their tone of voice.

“No, no it’s alright! I’ve just never seen a pearl do THAT before! Usually they just stand around and look pretty and don’t speak unless they’re spoken to!”

Pearl put a hand to their cheek.

“My Emerald wanted me to be observant a-and be aware of new things when we came across them on missions, so when I see a gem I’ve never seen before I become a database... You’re right, I’m not a very good pearl at all…”

“I didn’t mean it that way! You’re just a very interesting pearl!”

The Topaz remained quiet, but from their wobbly yet noticeable smile they could tell that they were flattered. The tiny gem unfurled a pair of wings made of water and gracefully skipped off of her big blue friend and onto the floor. The teardrop shaped gem on her stomach, along with her bob cut hair and her stature told them that she was an Aquamarine.

You didn’t want to mess around with those gems either.

She extended a gloved hand to the pearl.

“Aquamarine, containment and management! And as you already know, my companion here is Topaz! I like to call ‘em Blue.”

Pearl bent down slightly and gave her tiny hand a tentative shake.

“I’m Emerald’s pearl… Sorry, all the Aquamarines I’ve ever met aren’t as friendly as you are.”

“I guess you could say we’re both interesting.” She said with a smile.

Then, the Topaz piped up.

“You’re really Emerald’s Pearl? Like the Emerald that just got on the ship’s Pearl?”

“Aah yes, that’s her…”

“I heard that she’s a legendary and unrivaled commander! It’s an honor that she’s leading this little pursuit, what’s it like being in her presence all the time?”

Pearl felt their throat clench. They forgot that all the other gems only saw her in all of her glory and none of her… whatever the opposite of glory was.

They didn’t quite know how to respond.

“She’s ah… she’s… to the point. I would say that, yes.”

They became very quiet and folded their hands. If it got out that a respected gems _Pearl_ was talking badly about them, they were sure that there would be consequences.

Topaz put a hand to their shoulder, and the sudden touch made them jump.

“Are you alright?”

“HUH? Oh, y-yes I’m fine!! Emerald is great and amazing and worthy of all the admiration she gets!” they vomited out quickly to derail any suspicion. Aquamarine floated up to their face and nearly hit them on their protruding nose.

“Well, I’ve enjoyed meeting you, Interesting Pearl. And I think that any gem would be lucky to have you.”

They knew it was supposed to be a compliment, but for some reason it caused the gaping hole in their stomach to open up once more.

“Thank you…”

“PEARL!!”

As soon as her voice reached the three of them, they all resumed their positions and stood up in a line. But once emerald noticed that pearl had company, she hastily pulled on her awfully faux polite face that she used around gems she wanted to impress. She clapped her hands together, turned towards the Topaz and the Aquamarine, and while her mouth was smiling, her eyes screamed slaughter.

“Oh my my my, I’m so sorry if my pearl was giving you any trouble! They’re a little tumbled in the head, they don’t understand that some gems have work to do.”

Three pats on the Pearls head. Then, Aquamarines cheeks flush with color and she fluffs her angular hair.

“Oh no, we don’t mind at all, your brilliance!! They were just-“

“NOW, I suppose I should leave the two of you to look over your plans, So I’ll take my pearl here and be on my way. Ta-Ta!”

As quickly as she had interrupted Aquamarine and put a firm hand on the pearl’s lower back to guide them in the right direction, she hustled the two of them out of the dock.

Pearl knew what was coming next.

But something about those two gems who were just as peculiar as they sparked something new deep within their soul.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> hey nyall its fran back at u with a new fic!! this first chapter is a little short and I have NO idea what im doing, but im diving right in with a lil thing of my mha/su au ive been working on for a while!! theres gonna be more characters I Promise, but they dont come until way later so hol on u_u. I promise im working on ch 4 of exhale too, but this ones REALLY long plus schools starting soon so idk if ill be able to get that out for some time!! but im trying my best!! @v@ take this in the meantime lads!!


End file.
